moviefanfictaionfandomcom-20200215-history
All-New Shining Time Station (2019 sequel reboot)
All-New Shining Time Station is an all new upcoming American/British live action/CGI television series reboot sequel for the original Shining Time Station, beginning on January 2019. '' Live Cast Members (reprising their parts, except for Dan, Ginny and Midge, who's actor and actresses passed away not too long ago) * Didi Conn as Stacy Jones (respective part in the series) * Brian O'Conner as Horace Schemer (respective part in the series) * John Leguizamo as Billy Twofeathers (succeeding from Tom Jackson respectively) * Steve Martin as Barton Winslow (replacing the late Gerard Parkes respectively) * Michael Gambon as JB King (succeeding from Mart Hulswit respectively) * Pierce Brosnan as Mr. Conductor (replacing the late George Carlin respectively) * Jason Woliner as Matt Jones, Becky's husband and Felix and Olivia's father (now 35 years old, taking over Stacy's desk right after her retirement and ever since Dan Jones' passing at the age of 28) * Danielle Marcot as Becky Jones, Matt's wife and Felix and Olivia's mother (now 33 years old, taking over Midge's place at the fortune telling house, right after her passing at the age of 72) * Erica Luttrell as Kara Cupper (now 35 years old, taking over Ginny's place at the farming business, right after her passing at the age of 69) New young kids at Shining Time Station cast members * Owen Vaccaro as Felix Jones * Scarlett Estevez as Olivia Jones * Connor Corum as Jeffrey Lawson * Kylie Rogers as Janet Adamson * Gavin Lewis as Alex Albertson * Courtney Fansler as Chloe Hilbert * Lane Styles as Melanie Warner * Felix Avitia as Craig Johnson * Isaac Brown as Aiden Katzenberg Voice cast members in ''All-New Thomas and Friends story segments * Michael J. Fox as Thomas (voice, ever since Marty McFly's voice in the Back to the Future video game series) * Keith Wickham as Percy, Skarloey, Sir Handel and Stafford (voices) * Ringo Starr as Gordon (voice) * Hugh Laurie as Henry (voice) * Rob Rackstraw as James (voice) * Jim Broadbent as Toby (voice) * Grey DeLisle as Rosie (voice, ever since Daphne Blake's voice in the Scooby-Doo series) * Steven Kynman as Duck, Peter Sam and Paxton (voices) * Emma Watson as Mavis (voice) * Joe Mills as Oliver (voice) * Carolyn Lawrence as Molly (voice, ever since Ms. Sunshine's voice on The Fairly Oddparents) * Rowan Atkinson as Edward (voice) * Estelle Harris as Elizabeth (voice, ever since Mrs. Potato Head's voice in Toy Story 2, Toy Story 3 and Toy Story 4) * Cheech Marin as Bertie (voice, ever since Ramone's voice in Cars, Cars 2, Cars 3 and Cars 4) * Tress MacNeille as Madge (voice, ever since Grandma Gertrude's voice on Hey Arnold! and in Hey Arnold!: The Movie and Hey Arnold!: The Jungle Movie) * Timothy Dalton as Harold (voice, ever since Mr. Pricklepants's voice in Toy Story 3, Toy Story Toons, Toy Story of Terror, Toy Story: That Time Forgot and Toy Story 4) * Bailee Madison as Flora (voice, ever since Princess Penelope's voice on Sofia the 1st) * Mike Myers as Terence (voice) * Nancy Cartwright as Isobella (voice) * Hugh Jackman as Shane (voice) * Kath Soucie as Emily (voice, ever since Kanga's voice in the Winnie the Pooh series) * Hank Azaria as Cranky (voice, ever since Clancy Wiggum's voice in The Simpsons franchise) * Nathan Lane, Jack Black, Christopher Ragland and Will Ferrell as the Troublesome Trucks (voices) * Neil Morrissey as Jack (voice) * Steve Guttenberg as Brian (voice) * Jeff Bridges as Ethan (voice) * Lacey Chabert as Sadie (voice) * Brendan Fraser as Eric (voice) * Sean Bean as Harambe (voice) * David Tennant as Donald and Douglas (voices) * David Spade as Bill (voice, ever since Kuzco's voice on The Emperor's New Groove) * Tom Kenny as Ben (voice, ever since Jake Spider-Monkey's voice on My Gym Partner's a Monkey) * Ian McKellen as Corey (voice, ever since Cogsworth's voice in Beauty and the Beast (2017)) * Eddie Redmayne as Ryan (voice) * Pierce Brosnan as Stanley (voice) * Clancy Brown as Salty (voice, ever since Mr. Krabs's voice in the SpongeBob Squarepants franchise) * Matthew Broderick as Murdoch (voice) * Jim Cummings as Toad (voice, ever since Winnie-the-Pooh and Tigger's voices in the Winnie-the-Pooh series) * Nigel Pilkington as Trevor (voice) * Rob Paulsen as Billy (voice, ever since PJ's voice on Goof Troop) * Kate Harbour as Belle (voice) * Eric Idle as Arthur (voice) * James May as BoCo (voice) * Mara Wilson as Lady (voice) * John Cleese as the Fat Controller (voice) * Angela Lansbury as Lady Hatt (voice) * Luke Perry as Mr. Percival (voice) * Ellen David as Mrs. Percival (voice) * David Collins as Thomas's Driver (voice) * Shane Dundas as Thomas's Fireman (voice) * Bill Hader as Percy's Driver (voice) * Amy Poehler as Rosie's Driver (voice) * Mindy Kaling as Emily's Driver (voice) * Owen Wilson as Henry's Driver (voice) * Thomas Sangster as James' Driver (voice) * Dane Cook as Gordon's Driver (voice) * David Thewlis as Edward's Driver (voice) * Steve Buscemi as Toby's Driver (voice) * Matthew Lillard as Duck's Driver (voice, ever since Shaggy Rogers' voice in the Scooby-Doo series) * Seth Green as Duck's Fireman (voice) * Ben Stiller as Oliver's Driver (voice) * Julie Bowen as Mavis's Driver (voice) * Linda Cardellini as Molly's Driver (voice) * Tim Curry as Diesel (voice) * Arnold Schwarzengger as Diesel 10 (voice) * Helena Bonham Carter as Daisy (voice) * Tom Wilson as Splatter (voice) * Seth MacFarlane as Dodge (voice) * Denis Leary as George (voice) * Joe Pesci as 'Arry (voice) * Daniel Stern as Bert (voice) * Chris Parnell as D261 (voice) * Harry Shearer as Thumper (voice) * Teresa Gallagher as Annie and Clarabel (voices) * Maggie Ollerenshaw as Henrietta (voice) * Olivia Colman as Marion (voice) * Chris Rock as Alfie (voice) * Tim Whitnall as Oliver the Excavator and Timothy (voices) * Michael Angelis as Ned (voice) * James Arnold Taylor as Byron (voice) * Peter Cullen as Nelson (voice, ever since Eeyore's voice in the Winnie-the-Pooh series) * Zac Efron as Max and Monty (voices) * John Leguizamo as Kelly (voice) * Milo Ventimgila as Patrick (voice) * Joseph Gordon-Levitt as Buster (voice) * John Glover as Nigel (voice) * John Hasler as Rheneas (voice) * Matt Wilkinson as Rusty (voice) * Tom Stourton as Duncan (voice) * Michael Legge as Luke (voice) * Maurice LaMarche as Stanley's Driver (voice) * Dee Bradley Baker as Billy's Driver (voice) * Kevin Michael Richardson as BoCo's Driver (voice) * Matthew Fox as Murdoch's Driver (voice) * Scott Wolf as Arthur's Driver (voice) * Steve Burns as Neville's Driver (voice) * Paul McCartney as Rodney (voice) * Crispin Glover as Aaron (voice) * Adam Sandler as Lucas (voice) * Michael Keaton as Spencer (voice) * Alec Baldwin as Stepney (voice) * Stephen Mangan as Neville (voice) * Maggie Smith as Mrs. Kyndley (voice) * Rob Schneider as Cosmo (voice) * Tom Hanks as Carlos (voice) * Mark Wahlberg as Aiden (voice) * Johnny Depp as Anthony (voice) * Tom Cruise as Mason (voice) * Steve Zahn as Carter (voice) * David Wenham as Isaac (voice) * Nick Palatas as Roger (voice) * Tom Selleck as Reginald (voice) * John Turturro as Hunter (voice) * Lindsay Lohan as Sophia (voice) * Brad Pitt as Nathan (voice) * Aspen Miller as Chloe (voice) * Tobey Maguire as Scooter (voice) * Michael Gough as Sargent Stuart (voice) * Michael A. Goorjian as Tyrone (voice) * Rufus Jones as the Flying Scotsman (voice) * Jim Howick as Hurricane (voice) * Sophie Colquhoun as Frankie (voice) * Lucy Montgomery as Lexi, Hannah and Carly (voices) * Darren Boyd as Theo (voice) * Hugh Bonneville as Merlin (voice) * Robbie Coltrane as Harvey (voice) * John Rhys Davies as Big Mickey (voice) * Ewan McGregor as Porter (voice) * Togo Igawa as Hiro (voice) * Bob Golding as Stephen (voice) * Jonathan Forbes as Connor (voice) * Rebecca O'Mara as Caitlin (voice) * Robert Wilfort as Samson (voice) * Michael Caine as Bear (voice) * James Franco as D199/Spamcan (voice) * Rupert Degas as Flynn (voice) * Rasmus Hardiker as Philip (voice) Trivia Notices * The Harry Potter movie cast member Emma Watson give her voice to Mavis in the show. * Steve Guttenberg, Jeff Bridges, Crispin Glover, Brendan Fraser, Rob Schneider, Tom Hanks, Mark Wahlberg, Johnny Depp, Tom Cruise, Steve Zahn, David Wenham, Nick Palatas, Tom Selleck, John Turturro, Lindsay Lohan, Brad Pitt, Aspen Miller, Tobey Maguire, Michael Gough, Michael A. Goorjian and Lacey Chabert team up to voice new railroad engine characters: Brian, Ethan, Eric, Sadie, Cosmo, Aiden, Mason, Carter, Isaac, Roger, Reginald, Hunter, Sophia, Nathan, Chloe, Scooter, Sargent Stuart, Tyrone and Aaron. * The former Beatles rock band member, Paul McCartney voices another new railroad engine character: Rodney, while another former Beatles rock band member and former Thomas & Friends narrator, Ringo Starr gives his voice to Gordon in the show. * John Cleese and Angela Lansbury give their voices to the Fat Controller and his wife in this show. * The Lord of the Rings movie actors, Sean Bean and Ian McKellen voice Harambe and Corey in this show. * The 3 Simpsons voice cast members, Harry Shearer, Tress MacNeille and Hank Azaria voice Thumper, Madge and Cranky in this show. * The Toy Story movie series voice cast members, Estelle Harris, Tom Hanks and Timothy Dalton voice Elizabeth, Harold and Carlos in this show. * Michael J. Fox gives his voice to Thomas in this show. * The Inside Out series voice cast members, Amy Poehler, Bill Hader and Mindy Kaling voice Rosie, Percy and Emily's drivers in this show. * John Leguizamo replaces Tom Jackson respectively. * Adam Sandler gives his voice to Lucas in this show. * Rufus Jones voices Flying Scotsman in this show. Jukebox Band voice cast members *Jonathan Freeman as Tito Swing (voice) * Olga Marin as Didi (voice) * Wayne White as Tex (voice) * Craig Marin as Rex (voice) * Vaneese Thomas as Grace (voice) List of seasons * Season 1 * Season 2 * Season 3 * Season 4 * Season 5 * Season 6 * Season 7 * Season 8 * Season 9 * Season 10 * Season 11 * Season 12 Gallery Respective Stacy Jones actress.jpg|Didi Conn as Stacy Jones, Matt's aunt, Becky's aunt in law and Felix and Olivia's great aunt (respective part in the series) Respective Schemer actor.jpg|Brian O'Connor as Horace Schemer (respective part in the series) Replacment Billy actor.jpg|John Leguizamo as Billy Twofeathers (succeeding from Tom Jackson respectively) Grownup Matt Jones.jpg|Jason Woliner as Matt Jones, Becky's husband and Felix and Olivia's father (now 35 years old, taking over Stacy's desk right after her retirement to spend more time with the new young kids and ever since Dan Jones' passing at the age of 28) Becky now grown up.png|Danielle Marcot as Becky Jones, Matt's wife, Stacy's niece in law and Felix and Olivia's mother (now 33 years old, taken over the fortune telling business right after Midge Smoot's passing at the age of 72) Now grown up.jpg|Erica Luttrell as Kara Cupper (now 35 years old, taken over the farming business ever since Ginny Johnson's passing at the age of 66) Replacement JB King actor.jpg|Michael Gambon as JB King (succeeding from Mart Hulswit respectively) Replacement Barton Winslow actor.jpg|Steve Martin as Barton Winslow (replacing the late Gerard Parkes respectively) Mr. Conductor actor.jpg|Pierce Brosnan as Mr. Conductor (replacing the late George Carlin respectively) Felix Jones actor.jpg|Owen Vaccaro as Felix Jones, Matt and Becky's twin son, Olivia's twin brother and Stacy's twin great nephew Olivia Jones.jpg|Scarlett Estevez as Olivia Jones, Matt and Becky's twin daughter, Felix's twin sister and Stacy's twin great niece Jeffrey Lawson.jpg|Connor Corum as Jeffrey Lawson Janet Adamson.jpg|Kylie Rogers as Janet Adamson Alex Albertson.jpg|Gavin Lewis as Alex Albertson Chloe Hilbert.jpg|Courtney Fansler as Chloe Hilbert Melanie Warner.jpg|Lane Styles as Melanie Warner Craig Johnson.jpg|Felix Avitia as Craig Johnson Aiden Katzenberg.jpg|Isaac Brown as Aiden Katzenberg 3D animated Thomas.png|Thomas (voiced by Michael J. Fox, ever since Marty McFly's voice in the Back to the Future video game franchise) PercyatBrendamDockspromo.png|Percy (voiced by Keith Wickham respectively) Gordon picture.png|Gordon (voiced by Ringo Starr, ever since his voice acting work and narrations in the original classic Thomas and Friends television series) Henry picture.png|Henry (voiced by Hugh Laurie, his own voice) James picture.png|James (voiced by Rob Rackstraw respectively) Mavis picture.png|Mavis (voiced by Emma Watson, ever since Hermoine's voice in the Harry Potter video game series) Duck picture.png|Duck (voiced by Steven Kynman respectively) Oliver picture.png|Oliver (voiced by Joe Mills respectively) TobyCGiPromo.png|Toby (voiced by Jim Broadbent, his own voice) Edward picture.png|Edward (voiced by Rowan Atkinson, his own voice) Bill picture.png|Bill (voiced by David Spade, ever since Kuzco's voice on The Emperor's New Groove) Ben picture.png|Ben (voiced by Tom Kenny, ever since Jake Spider-Monkey's voice on My Gym Partner's a Monkey) BoCo picture.png|BoCo (voiced by James May, his own voice) Lady picture.png|Lady (voiced by Mara Wilson respectively) Diesel 10 picture.png|Diesel 10 (voiced by Arnold Schwarzengger, his own voice) Splatter picture.png|Splatter (voiced by Tom Wilson, his own voice) Dodge picture.png|Dodge (voiced by Seth MacFarlane, ever since Stewie Griffin's voice in the Family Guy franchise) Jack picture.png|Jack (voiced by Neil Morrissey, his own voice) Stepney picture.png|Stepney (voiced by Alec Baldwin, ever since the title character's voice in The Boss Baby (2017)) Murdoch picture.png|Murdoch (voiced by Matthew Broderick, his own voice) Emily picture.png|Emily (voiced by Kath Soucie, ever since Sally Acorn's voice in the best Sonic the Hedgehog televsion cartoon franchise) Molly picture.png|Molly (voiced by Carolyn Lawrence, ever since Sandy Cheeks's voice on SpongeBob SquarePants) Rosie picture.png|Rosie (voiced by Grey DeLisle, ever since Kimiko's voice on Xiaolin Showdown) Diesel picture.png|Diesel (voiced by Tim Curry, his own voice) Daisy the Diesel Rail Car picture.png|Daisy (voiced by Helena Bonham Carter, her own voice) Donald picture.png|Donald (voiced by David Tennant, his own voice) Douglas picture.png|Douglas (also voiced by David Tennant, his own voice) Bertie picture.png|Bertie (voiced by Cheech Marin, ever since Ramone's voice in the Cars movie series) Flora picture.png|Flora (voiced by Bailee Madison, ever since Penelope's voice on Sofia the 1st) Isobella picture.png|Isobella (voiced by Nancy Cartwright, ever since various shows) Madge picture.png|Madge (voiced by Tress MacNeille, ever since Agnes Skinner's voice in The Simpsons franchise) Elizabeth picture.png|Elizabeth (voiced by Estelle Harris, ever since Mrs. Potato Head's voice in Toy Story 2, Toy Story 3 and Toy Story 4) Mrs. Kyndley picture.png|Mrs. Kyndley (voiced by Maggie Smith, her own voice) 'Arry picture.png|'Arry (voiced by Joe Pesci, his own voice) Bert picture.png|Bert (voiced by Daniel Stern, his own voice) Mrs. Percival picture.png|Mrs. Percival (voiced by Ellen David, ever since Bitzi Baxter's voice in the Arthur classic cartoon animted series) Brian the Fearless Engine.png|Brian (voiced by Steve Guttenberg, ever since Carey Mahoney's voice in the Police Academy movie series) Ethan the Brave Engine.png|Ethan (voiced by Jeff Bridges, his own voice) Eric the Wonder Engine.png|Eric (voiced by Brendan Fraser, his own voice) Harambe the Mighty Engine.png|Harambe (voiced by Sean Bean, ever since Regis Lucis Caelum's voice in Final Fantasy XV) Sadie, another new railroad engine character.png|Sadie (voiced by Lacey Chabert, her own voice) Billy picture.png|Billy (voiced by Rob Paulsen, ever since PJ's voice on Goof Troop) Belle picture.png|Belle (voiced by Kate Harbour, her own voice) George picture.png|George (voiced by Denis Leary, ever since Diego's voice in the Ice Age movie series) Neville picture.png|Neville (voiced by Stephen Mangan, his own voice) Cranky picture.png|Cranky (voiced by Hank Azaria, ever since Clancy Wiggum's voice in The Simpsons franchise) Thomas's Driver picture.png|Thomas's Driver (voiced by David Collins, his own voice) Thomas's Driver picture.png|Thomas's Fireman (voiced by Shane Dundas, his own voice) Fat Controller picture.png|The Fat Controller (voiced by John Cleese, ever since King Harold's voice in Shrek 2, Shrek the Third and Shrek Forever After: The Final Chapter (flashback beginning)) Fat Controller's Wife picture.png|The Fat Controller's Wife (voiced by Angela Lansbury, ever since Mrs. Potts' voice in Beauty and the Beast (1991) and Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas (1997) Percy's Driver picture.png|Percy's Driver (voiced by Bill Hader, his own voice) Emily's Driver.jpg|Emily's Driver (voiced by Mindy Kaling, her own voice) Rosie's Driver.png|Rosie's Driver (voiced by Amy Poehler, her own voice) Henry's Driver picture.png|Henry's Driver (voiced by Owen Wilson, ever since Lightning McQueen's voice in the Cars movie series) Thomas's Driver picture.png|James's Driver (voiced by Thomas Sangster, his own voice) Gordon's Driver.png|Gordon's Driver (voiced by Dane Cook, ever since Dusty Crophopper's voice in the Planes movie series) Thomas's Driver picture.png|Edward's Driver (voiced by David Thewlis, his own voice) Thomas's Driver.png|Toby's Driver (voiced by Steve Buscemi, his own voice) Thomas's Driver picture.png|Duck's Driver (voiced by Matthew Lillard, ever since Shaggy Rogers's voice in the Scooby-Doo franchise) Thomas's Driver picture.png|Duck's Fireman (voiced by Seth Green, his own voice) Thomas's Driver picture.png|Mavis's Driver (voiced by Julie Bowen, her own voice) Thomas's Driver picture.png|Oliver's Driver (voiced by Ben Stiller, his own voice) Molly's driver.png|Molly's Driver (voiced by Linda Cardellini, her own voice) Arthur picture.png|Arthur (voiced by Eric Idle, his own voice) Billy's Driver picture.png|Billy's Driver (voiced by Dee Bradley Baker, ever since Tom Smith's voice in the SpongeBob Squarepants franchise) Toad picture.png|Toad (voiced by Jim Cummings, his own voice) Ryan picture.png|Ryan (voiced by Eddie Redmayne respectively) stanley picture.png|Stanley (voiced by Pierce Brosnan respectively) Salty picture.png|Salty (voiced by Clancy Brown, ever since Mr. Krabs' voice in the SpongeBob Squarepants franchise) Trevor picture.png|Trevor (voiced by Nigel Pilkington respectively) Harold picture.png|Harold (voiced by Timothy Dalton, ever since Mr. Pricklepants' voice in Toy Story 3, Toy Story Toons and Toy Story 4) Terence picture.png|Terence (voiced by Mike Myers, his own voice) Stanley's Driver picture.png|Stanley's Driver (voiced by Maurice LaMarche, his own voice) Thomas's Driver picture.png|BoCo's Driver (voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson, his own voice) Thomas's Driver picture.png|Murdoch's Driver (voiced by Matthew Fox, his own voice) Thomas's Driver picture.png|Arthur's Driver (voiced by Scott Wolf, his own voice) Thomas's Driver picture.png|Neville's Driver (voiced by Steve Burns, ever since the Blue's Clues series) Freight Car Number 1.png|Troublesome Truck Number 1 (voiced by Nathan Lane, his own voice) Freight Car Number 2.png|Troublesome Truck Number 2 (voiced by Jack Black, his own voice) Freight Car Number 3.png|Troublesome Truck Number 3 (voiced by Christopher Ragland, his own voice) Freight Car Number 3.png|Troublesome Truck Number 4 (voiced by Will Ferrell, his own voice) Corey the Little Black Engine.png|Corey (voiced by Ian McKellan, ever since Cogsworth's voice in Beauty and the Beast (2017)) Rodney the Hip Engine.png|Rodney (voiced by Paul McCartney, ever since his voice acting work in The Simpsons season 7 episode: Lisa the Vegetarian) Aaron the Little Black Engine.png|Aaron (voiced by Crispin Grover, his own voice) Lucas the South Western Engine.png|Lucas (voiced by Adam Sandler, using a country western accent) Cosmo the Wild Yellow Engine.jpg|Cosmo (voiced by Rob Schneider, his own voice) Carlos.png|Carlos (voiced by Tom Hanks, his own voice) Aiden.png|Aiden (voiced by Mark Wahlberg, his own voice) Anthony.png|Anthony (voiced by Johnny Depp, his own voice) Mason the Daring Engine.png|Mason (voiced by Tom Cruise, his own voice) Carter the Cool Hip Engine.png|Carter (voiced by Steve Zahn, his own voice) Isaac.png|Isaac (voiced by David Wenham, his own voice) Roger photo.png|Roger (voiced by Nick Palatas, his own voice) Reginald.png|Reginald (voiced by Tom Selleck, his own voice) Hunter.png|Hunter (voiced by John Turturro, his own voice) Sophia.png|Sophia (voiced by Lindsay Lohan, her own voice) Nathan.png|Nathan (voiced by Brad Pitt, his own voice) Chloe the Super Thrilling Engine.png|Chloe (voiced by Aspen Miller, ever since Dody Bishop's voice on As Told by Ginger) Scooter the Fast Green Engine.png|Scooter (voiced by Tobey Maguire, his own voice) Sargent Stuart.jpg|Sargent Stuart (voiced by Michael Gough, ever since Gopher's voice in the Winnie-the-Pooh series) Spencer picture.png|Spencer (voiced by Michael Keaton, ever since Ken's voice in Toy Story 3 and Toy Story Toons) Hurricane picture.png|Hurricane (voiced by Jim Howick respectively) Frankie picture.png|Frankie (voiced by Sophie Colquhoun respectively) Lexi picture.png|Lexi (voiced by Lucy Montgomery respectively) Theo picture.png|Theo (voiced by Darren Boyd respectively) Merlin picture.png|Merlin (voiced by Hugh Bonneville respectively) The Flying Scotsman picture.png|The Flying Scotsman (voiced by Rufus Jones respectively) Harvey photo.png|Harvey (voiced by Robbie Coltrane, his own voice) Carly picture.png|Carly (also voiced by Lucy Montgomery respectively) Big Mickey picture.jpg|Big Mickey (voiced by John Rhys Davies, his own voice) Porter picture.png|Porter (voiced by Ewan McGregor, his own voice) Hiro picture.png|Hiro (voiced by Togo Igawa respectively) Stephen picture.png|Stephen (voiced by Bob Golding respectively) Connor picture.png|Connor (voiced by Jonathan Forbes respectively) Caitlin picture.png|Caitlin (voiced by Rebecca O'Mara respectively) Samson picture.png|Samson (voiced by Robert Wilfort respectively) MainStaffordCGI.png|Stafford (also voiced by Keith Wickham respectively) Philip picture.png|Philip (voiced by Rasmus Hardiker respectively) D261 picture.png|D261 (voiced by Chris Parnell, his own voice) Flynnpromo2.png|Flynn (voiced by Rupert Degas respecively) Paxtonpromo.png|Paxton (also voiced by Steven Kynman respectively) Tyrone the Little Red Engine.png|Tyrone (voiced by Michael A. Goorjian, his own voice) File:MainCharlieCGI.png|Charlie (voiced by Matt Wilkinson respectively) File:MainTimothyCGI.png|Timothy (voiced by Tim Whitnall respectively) MarionCGI2.png|Marion (voiced by Olivia Colman respectively) MainGatorCGI.png|Gator (voiced by Clive Mantle respectively) MainFergusModel.png|Fergus (voiced by Tom Kenny respectively) Category:Spin-off Thomas & Friends series